


Changes

by KiriHuoZiv



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriHuoZiv/pseuds/KiriHuoZiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, changes can be painful, but, on other times, changes can be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

During the three years Korra spent healing on the Southern Water Tribe, she felt as if something had changed between her and Asami. She didn't quite know what was going on, but she felt it was a good change as their letters started to grow more and more intimate. They stopped talking about the fights they fought together and their daily activities, beganning to finally talk sincerely about what happened between Mako and the two of them and about their feelings toward that world that didn't cease change.

She didn't understand what exactly changed as they exchanged those letters and how it affected her friendship with Asami, but knew that something would be different when they finally met. As Korra arrived at the Republic City, though, there was a lot of problems for the Avatar to solve, and they didn't have the time to talk about what was going on. However, she knew something had changed between them. They were way more intimate, and, always that she was passing through a hard moment, Asami was somehow there to make her feel better.

At that time, they talked shortly about those long three years separated and, of course, about the cities problems since they were trying to solve things, but was that they couldn't talk about what the wanted the most: the changes inside them and in their relationship. There was too much at the stake at that moment and they had to focus at being the team they had always been.

And then, as suddenly as it all had started, they all faced Kuvira and stopped her from conquering Republic City. And they both finally realized, without even talk to each other, that they needed sometime for themselves without the world interference, they needed sometime to heal and to discover what was happening between them.

Was with that in mind that Asami suggested that they should go on a trip to the Spirit World, where they would have all the time they needed and wouldn't be bothered.

As they walked to the portal for the Spirit World and Asami extend her hand at the same time Korra did, reaching and connecting each other, the Avatar felt bliss and peaceful for the first time since she faced Zaheer, three years before. Korra knew, from that moment, that the changes would be explicit on that trip in a way they couldn't ignore anymore and, surprisingly, she wasn't scared about it.  
  
When they stopped walking and stood inside the portal, Asami stretched out his other hand to catch Korra's, which was half the way to catch hers too. They were facing each other when the Spirits' power filled them and they were transported to the Spirit World, and the last thing Korra saw before being overshadowed by the light from the portal was Asami's eyes filled with love.  
  
Yes, sometimes, changes are good.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra felt when they arrived, when Asami released both of her hands and turned away to look to the view around them. Korra didn't blame her since she knew the Spirit World was just too awesome to not capture a person's view completely, but couldn't help but feel the loss of her friend's closeness.

She dumbly watched Asami walking to the valley just before them. She was, on Korra's opinion, a great addition to the view: beautiful from inside to outside, just like the Spirit World. And, when a few of the spirits walked to reach her, Korra realized that they were facing Asami as if she was their sister, belonging at that world as much as them. Korra wondered why, as she knew the spirits were usually shy with humans they didn't know.

Well, when Korra saw the smile on Asami's lips, she found out that she didn't mind at all. This trip was a excuse to her to pass more time with Asami, but it was to Asami forget for a little while her problems and her loss.

Suddenly, Asami turned around and, still smiling, faced Korra.

"Do you know Korra?" Asked Asami to the spirits around her as Korra began approaching, encouraged by her friend's smile. "She's with me, she's my best friend."

"We know Korra," said a tall, hairy spirit. "Of course, we all know who is our Avatar, and all of us who live around here saw when she opened this portal and brought that strange, confusing woman with her."

"It's nice to meet you," said Korra, respectfully, gently inclining her body on a small bow.

"It's nice to meet you too, Avatar," said the spirit happily. "And your partner, of course! You're the first Avatar that brings a partner here."

Partner was a strange word to define her relationship with Asami, but Korra guessed the spirits didn't really know about humans' relationships to understand the difference between a partner and a friend. She couldn't help, though, but feel the wierd sensation on her stomach that she once related to Mako's presence, but now seemed to be somehow directed just to Asami.

The spirit watched Korra carefully for a while as she tried to put her feelings together once more. Then, it turned to face Asami and, following their look, the Avatar found her friend a little flushed too. It appeared that it wasn't just Korra who found the word a little baffling, which gave her strength to politely correct the spirit.

"Just friends, though," said Korra. "Friends are..."

"I know what friends are, having myself some," interrupted unceremoniously the spirit, the fade of their smile indicating that Korra wasn't polite enough.

"Avatar, we all can sense your spiritual energy intertwining with your friend's," said a smaller but more polite spirit. "There's no need to lie about this here, in the Spirit World."

Korra looked to Asami, who looked confusing and was more flushed than before. Being the Avatar, she should know what the spirits meant when they said their energies were intertwining, but, despite learning a lot about her spiritual side on the last few years, Korra still couldn't thing about herself as a very spiritual person. That was Tenzin, not her.

"What do you mean when you say our spiritual energies are intertwining?" Asked Korra.

The spirits looked to each other, seeming confused and disappointed. While they waited for their answer, her friend's hand searched for hers and Korra turned to her friend, seeing a even more flushed Asami. The Avatar understood on that moment that Asami somehow knew, even if just partly, what the smaller spirit meant.

"It means, Avatar, that your energies are linked by the strongest feeling," said, finally, a third spirit.

"Love," murmured Asami, and Korra's heart took a leap.

"Yes, ma'am," said the spirit, seeming happy for not having to explain further. "All forms of love are strong, of course, but there're just two strong enough to become visible, even in the Spirit World: the parents' love for their child and the partners' love for each other."

Asami nodded slowly, but Korra was just too stupefied to answer.

 _Love_ , the word rumbling inside her head, expelling the other thoughts from it. Love. She felt Asami's hand holding strongly hers and Korra's mind went suddenly blanked. When blue met green, she figured that her partner's presence there was the most important thing on that moment.

 _Love._ Love was all Korra could feel and think, and she knew it wasn't necessary feeling anything else on that moment, because it was the door to peace, harmony and completeness. _Love._

"Korra, I..." started Asami, but, taking by a sudden feelings, she couldn't bring herself completing the phrase. Korra didn't mind, though, because she knew what were in the other woman's eyes and she knew it could never be properly translated in words.

Love was, at the same time, a very strong and very weak word.

Korra didn't sense her head moving, approaching from Asami's head, until she felt the other woman's hands on her cheek and their lips finally meeting.

Asami's lips, Korra barely could tell how it was feeling them on hers, because as soon as they joined in their first kiss, she felt something strong and undoubtedly good being exchanged between them. Their spiritual energies were merging into one.

Korra held her _partner_ 's waist and pulled her into an embrace without disconnecting their lips. They were one, and it was just too good to be true. Korra was sure she never felt so complete and in harmony with herself and the world around her; suddenly, they were a whole universe in miniature.

Suddenly, though, Korra and Asami felt simultaneously the need for air and were forced to stop the kiss. And everything came back to Korra's mind, from the small doubts that burned inside her from the moment she realized the love in Asami's eyes, just before they were transported to the Spirit World, to the fact that they had audience.

When, very flushed, they moved away from each other and turned to face the spirits around them, Korra and Asami found themselves surprisingly alone on the valley. Korra smiled as she understood that the spirits probably saw the change and had given them privacy.

"Let's find somewhere more private to talk," said Korra, connecting her hand with Asami's. "I mean, somewhere peaceful far from everyone."

Asami nodded, tighten her hands against Korra's.

"Which place do you have in mind?" Asked the green-eyed woman, incapable of stopping smiling.

"There's a place that just me and Naga know," said Korra, entwining their fingers. "It's a isolated place we always went on the moments I needed some time alone.when I was growing up at the Southern Water Tribe. Traveling through the Spirit World and using the South Pole's portal, we can reach the place by tomorrow."

Asami suddenly inclined her head and kissed softly Korra's cheek, making her blush slightly as her heart took a pleasurable leap. Changes could be truly good!

"Sounds perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked. My intent was doing something as soft as the original story, but less subtle.
> 
> Decided to make another chapter. The next one will be the last, I promess!
> 
> Thank you all who left kudos. I truly appreciate it!!


	3. Chapter 3

They took a day and a half to reach the place. Not knowing exactly where they were, Korra had to look around until find a point she knew to, then, start walking on the right direction to the South Pole's portal. As the other woman was busy trying to find the way, Asami didn't try to talk about what happened, but she could help but hold her partner's hand every time she had the opportunity.

When they finally reached the portal, Asami stood up for some moments, looking around. Even knowing their vacation wasn't over yet, she felt she would miss the peace and harmony that filled her at the Spirit World. 

"You know, this isn't a goodbye. I mean, we're just leaving the Spirit World because the spirits can sense me here, and they keep coming to see me from far. I thought we could use some of the privacy I can just have at the Physical World," said Korra, approaching to Asami and taking her hand on hers. 

"It's just that- here is so calm and beautiful, it's been years since I felt so peaceful," said Asami, turning her head to look into Korra's eyes. "I know it's irrational and stupid, but I can't help it."

"It's not stupid. Life hasn't been easy for both of us," said Korra, touching Asami's forehead with hers. "I can sense the appeal of the Spirit World too."

Asami couldn't help but smile when she saw Korra's eyes filled by love. It would be easy to press her lips on Korra's at that moment, but she thought better. There would be time to kiss her after they talk.

"As long as we be together, I'll be happy," said Asami, and she quickly walk into the the portal, pulling Korra with her.

As soon as they reach the other side of the portal, they started walking through the snow. Asami merely followed Korra, keeping her hands together. 

They didn't walk far, and soon Korra showed her a huge mountain of ice. She didn't understand why was this place so important to the Avatar, until Korra finally caught her confusing look and explained:

"This is the place where Katara found Aang," said her, smiling. "She showed it to me when I was little and the place kind of drew me since. Aang rested here for a hundred years, so I guess I feel connected to him while I'm here."

"And are you two the only ones who still know it?" Asked Asami, finding hard to believe it.

"Well, no. A lot of people know this place, but there's really nothing physical remained here, so they just prefer going to Aang's grave on the South Water Tribe instead."

Asami nodded, and Asami start set up a camp and Korra searched for some wood and made a bonfire for them to heat their food. Hungry and nervous about the talk that would follow, they ate silently.

As they finished, they sat next to each other for a while, trying to find the right words. Korra looked straight forward, trying to feel the connection with Aang and extract from it the courage to start the conversation.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Korra.

Asami remained in silence for a while without looking to Korra, she thought of how she would answer that question, although it seemed a simple one.

"Asami?" 

"I- I'm sorry," said her, finally looking to Korra and finding her worried eyes. "I- don't really know how to answer this. I guess I'm okay now that there's nothing threating our lives."

"I don't think this peace is going to last long," said Korra, passing her arm on Asami's shoulders.

Asami rested her head against Korra's cheek and hugged her by her waist. They were very close now, and the woman could suddenly sense their bond growing strong and her heart pounding against her chest.

She wanted to run away with Korra and let the world destroy itself. They already had given everything to save it; Asami had lost her company and her father and Korra had lost her mind and her body for a while. But, though they deserved the rest of their lives in peace, she knew they couldn't let everything behind and be fully happy. 

"So, we should enjoy it while it lasts," said Asami, finally, holding Korra tighter. 

"I think I should have said this already," Korra said slowly, having to take a long breath before continuing. "I love you, Asami."

Asami smiled when she felt both of their hearts pouding and raised one of her arms to reach the Korra's hair. The blue-eyed woman turned her head to look to her and lightly kissed Asami's forehead, and the other one laugh softly.

"I love you too."

And, so suddenly that Asami didn't even know how it had started, Korra's lips met hers on a soft but passionate kiss. The engineer pulled Korra to lie down on the snow, none of them feeling the cold, their bodies melting against each other hotness.

Asami felt her body responding slowly to her closeness. Asami hold Korra tighter against her, and Korra put both of her hands on Asami's head, pressing even more her lips against each other. It was bliss, it was peace, it was love. 

So, as suddenly as it started, they had to part. Asami felt the loss, but she knew it wasn't the place or the time to go farther than this, it was still very fresh and they would freeze there without their clothes. Besides, they still needed to talk. 

"When do you realized you had feelings for me?" Asked Asami, sitting when she finally felt the coldness of the snow, and Korra laughed.

"When I was at the Southern Water Tribe, recovering, it was the worst moment of my life and you were the only one I wanted to talk," Korra said, also sitting. "It took a while during those three years for me to figure out that I have feelings for you, but when I came back and saw you waiting for me at the entrance of the restaurant, it hit me. That's why I was late, I had to put myself together again."

Asami laughed and pulled Korra into a new embrace, the Avatar buried her head against her beloved's chest, listening to the beautiful sound of her heartbeat.

"I realized that I love you when you almost died poisoned," she said. "I promised to myself that I would never leave you by yourself again, but I had to broke that promise when you pushed me away to recover."

"I'm sorry about that," Korra said softly. 

"It's okay, we are okay now."

They stood in each other's arms for a while, thinking about what to say. When Korra lift her head and kissed her again, Asami felt as she was never happier in her entire life. They were together and the world was in peace (at least, for the moment).

As the night fell around them, Asami made again the promise of never letting Korra deal with everything alone again. For now on, they would face the world together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. This is the end of this story. 
> 
> I know it's not so good. It was a story I didn't plan, so it's a little in pieces. Hope you guys liked, though!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. That's the first of two very short stories I expect to write about Korrasami. The next chapter will be connected to this, of course. Hope you liked this one. 
> 
> I'm sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes in here. English isn't my native language and I'm really trying hard to learn properly, so, if you find something, you can always tell me.


End file.
